The present invention relates to a kitchen utensil. More particularly, the instant invention relates to a novel and improved kitchen implement for preparation of stuffed vegetables and fruits. The present invention relates to a novel kitchen implement for slicing of any solid vegetable, fruit or cheese and for preparation of spirals from these objects for garnishing of dishes as well.
Stuffed vegetables and fruits are well known in a food preparation. In preparation of vegetables and fruits which have to be stuffed an inside part of a product which has to be removed during a development of a hollow part is usually thrown out and is not used for a further cooking.
Spirals of vegetables and fruits which are prepared with a use of conventional kitchen implements for garnishing of dishes are thin and fragile to be used for decoration of dishes.